Joker
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Gantu has been up to something strange lately, and when 625 tries to find out what's going on, he ends up in big trouble. No flames please! Temporarily Discontinued.
1. What's up with Gantu?

**JOKER**

**_On the prison asteroid…_**

**"Glocknar, gackar!" Hamsterviel chanted. The prison cell slowly opened up, and soon Hamsterviel was on a platform.**

**"Contact Gantu." He said.**

**_At Gantu's ship…_**

**625 was busy making a sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth when he saw something. Gantu was working on something in his corridor. 625 peeked through the cracks of the doorway.**

**Gantu was using some sort of scientific instrument and mixing chemicals. Just then, Hamsterviel called. Gantu quickly finished mixing the chemicals, then stashed them in the drawer cupboards. The screen dropped down and Hamsterviel started talking to him.**

**"Gantu, you malevolent fish-faced doofus, why haven't you sent me a new experiment?" asked Hamsterviel. There was a strange red glow from the cupboard where Gantu stashed the pods, and 625 wondered what it could be.**

**"Actually, Hamsterviel, I was just getting ready to send you one." Said Gantu.**

**"Well, why are you waiting? Give it to me, give it to me!" Hamsterviel yelled.**

**Gantu reached into a cupboard, not the same one as he had stashed the chemicals, and pulled out an experiment pod. "I had to put up quite a fight for this one, but I finally managed to capture it." Gantu said.**

**625 read the numbers 513 on it. But, hadn't the earthquake maker already been repurposed by the little girl? This was very odd.**

**As Gantu went to the transporter to teleport it to the Prison asteroid, 625 snuck into Gantu's room. He checked the corridor and his eyes opened wide. More than 100 experiment pods, stashed away in the drawer.**

**625 held one, but then discovered it was dripping. 625 moved his fingers away, and they were blue, just like the pod. Gantu had painted the experiment pod!**

**625 gasped and slowly rubbed away the paint. The numbers read 707. He grabbed the pod and ran as he heard Gantu's footsteps coming.**

**'Gantu's been making phony experiments? But how? The big dummy wouldn't know a scientific chemical from weed-eater chemical.' 625 thought.**

**But that didn't change the fact that Gantu had been making them. 625 grabbed the phone and called the only person he knew who could get to the bottom of this. His cousin, Stitch.**

**As 625 frantically dialed the phone, he dropped the pod. 'Uh oh' 625 thought. The pod slowly rolled down through the ship, and 625 dropped the phone and tried to catch up with it. There had been a big rainstorm the night before and the ship had leaked. He just hoped it wouldn't land in one of the puddles.**

**Suddenly, 625 stopped dead in his tracks. An eerie glow lit up the room as 625 stared in terror. This was definitely not good.**


	2. A new cousin?

**JOKER**

"**Uh, cuz? Can you get over here? Fast?" asked 625 frantically over the phone. **

"**Why?" Stitch asked. (Stitch's language is translated into English so we can understand in this story)**

"**It's really urgent. I might have done something wrong and I need your help!" 625 said.**

"**We'll be there." Stitch said.**

'**Now to get rid of the big dummy' 625 thought. 'If he finds out my cousin and the little girl are here, there's no telling what he'll do.'**

"**Uh, Gantu! The experiment computer activated. There's an activated experiment out there." 625 lied. It was kind of a half-lie. An experiment had been activated, but it had been 3 months ago. Gantu came back from the teleporter and 625 handed him something.**

"**What's this?" Gantu asked. "A humanoid toiler paper roll?"**

"**Actually, no. It's my shopping list. We're out of a lot of stuff right now. I was hoping you could go out and get while you catch the experiment." 625 said. That ought to hold him for a while.**

"**Blitznack." Gantu said, before heading out the door.**

"**Stitch, why are we here again?" asked Lilo.**

"**I only know that 625 called and said it was urgent." Said Stitch.**

"**Well, I hope it's not a trick." Said Lilo.**

"**My cousin would never trick us. Only Gantu would." Stitch said.**

"**Okay then…" Lilo said.**

**Stitch clicked a button to open the door to Gantu's ship and the duo walked in. Suddenly, a pie – attached to a string – seemed to fall from the doorway entrance. It hit Lilo square in the face.**

"**No tricks, eh?" asked Lilo.**

"**Guys! I'm glad you're here!" 625 said, rushing towards the door. He cringed when he saw Lilo with the pie on her face.**

"**You know, that pie really bring out the shade of your eyes. I never knew they were green." 625 said.**

"**They're brown." Lilo said flatly.**

"**Oh." 625 said.**

"**So why did you call us, cousin?" asked Stitch.**

"**Oh yeah. Gantu's been doing something weird. I saw him working in his lab on something and I saw experiment glows in there. Except, they're not like any other experiment activation glow I've ever seen." Said 625.**

"**So that's why you called us over?" asked Lilo.**

"**No, there's more. He's been duping Hamsterviel, and sending him cheap duplicates of real experiments, and making them seem like the real deal. I wanted to get a closer look… and only accidentally activated." 625 said.**

"**So there's a fake experiment clone out there?" Lilo asked.**

"**Well, maybe. That one didn't look like any cousin I've ever seen. And I've been through the experiment database twice!" 625 said.**

"**Maybe it's a new cousin." Stitch said.**

"**But what does it do? And how does Gantu even have the ability to make duplicates?" asked Lilo.**

"**That's why I called you over. Can you guys help?" 625 pleaded.**


	3. Experiment number LOL?

**JOKER**

**The two experiments and Lilo were looking around the ship to see if they could find any clues. So far, they had found nothing.**

"**Let's try looking in Gantu's room." 625 said.**

"**And why haven't we looked there for the last 20 minutes?" Lilo asked.**

"**Um... I kind of forgot." 625 said.**

**Lilo sighed. "Let's go check it out." Stitch said.**

"**Works for me," Lilo said.**

'**I can't mess up any more. One more time and they'll be leaving the ship and never coming back.' 625 thought, as they walked to Gantu's room.**

**They struggled to get the drawers open, since Gantu's stuff was so huge, but they managed to get it open. Lilo and Stitch's eyes opened with shock. 625 just gaped. There were hundreds of experiment pods in the drawer.**

"**How weird is that?" Lilo said.**

"**I told you. He's been sending Hamsterviel phony pods." 625 said.**

"**Yeah. There's no way Gantu could have caught these himself." Said Stitch.**

"**So what do we do now?" asked Lilo.**

"**Hey! Check it out!" 625 called, pointing deep into the drawer. It was a device that looked like the experiment computer, except it was red instead of blue.**

"**I wonder…" Stitch said, before clicking a button. An experiment popped up onto the screen. It looked just like Phantasmo. Stitch read the description on the computer.**

"**Experiment number 845. Imitation copy of experiment 375."**

"**Okay. Let's see if we can find an experiment that's not here." Lilo said.**

**625 picked up the device, then clicked a button and the screen flashed.**

"**Experiment number LOL…" started 625.**

"**What?" Lilo asked.**

"**Oh, sorry. I've got it upside down. Oh, here it is! Experiment number 707." 625 said.**

"**Now that makes more sense." Said Stitch.**

**The three looked at the holographic image on the computer. It looked like 627, except it was bright red and had a head that looked like Elastico.**

"**That doesn't look like any cousin I've ever seen." Lilo remarked.**

"**Yeah." Stitch said.**

"**Well, let me see… ah ha! This experiment is a prank-pulling experiment." Said 625.**

"**So it's like PJ? But it looks different." Said Lilo.**

"**Can we see the computer display, 625? I'd like to see myself." Stitch said. 625 froze in his tracks. He wasn't expecting Stitch to say that. That was not part of his plan.**

"**Uh, yeah. Just wait a sec---" 625 started. He cut himself off by knocking on the inside of the drawer and making it sound like it was coming from the doorway. He had taken Ventrilicity class in Galactic Experiment Academy. Ventricility was the ability to make normal sounds – not just your voice – sound like it was coming from a different place.**

"**Oh no! it's Gantu! Quick, run!" 625 bluffed. Stitch grabbed Lilo and cut a hole through the roof, then running off.**

'**Phew. That was too close.' 625 thought to himself. Now, 625 was trying to think of how he could cover up the hole in the roof before Gantu noticed. That was going to be tricky.**

"**Stitch, didn't 625 seem a bit… peculiar to you?" asked Lilo.**

"**Yeah. It was almost like he was trying to hide something…" Stitch remarked.**

"**I think we have to have a talk with your cousin tomorrow, Stitch." Lilo decided.**


	4. 625's plan a very short chapter

**JOKER - chapter four**

**625 reviewed over the plans. Stage One was already complete. He had gotten Gantu out long enough for Lilo and Stitch to come over and 625 to convince them about 'the experiment.'**

**Now Phase Two had to come. 625 got ready. This was what it would all come down to. Operation JOKER was a go.**


	5. Trouble at the Pelekai house

**JOKER - chapter five**

**Stitch and Lilo raced home and bolted through the door. Suddenly, a big bucket of glue and feathers dropped over them. Lilo yelled in surprise. "What is going on?"**

"**Cousin!" Stitch said.**

"**You're right. 707 is loose on the island. He's going to prank everyone if we can't stop him!" said Lilo.**

"**Jumba!" Stitch yelled out.**

"**Ah, 626 and little girl." Jumba said, and then noticing he was covered in glue and feathers. "Why are dripping with earthling attachment fluid and evil tickling devices? Is it Halloween already? Are you dressed up like bock-bock earth fowls that cross roads?"**

"**No. It was a prank." Lilo said.**

"**By red-headed unpleasant girl?" asked Jumba.**

"**Mertle? No." Lilo said.**

"**The experiment dubbed 'PJ'?"**

"**Guess again,"**

"**I am being giving up." Jumba said, stumped.**

"**It's Joker." Lilo said.**

"**Who is Joker?" Jumba asked.**

"**Cousin!" Stitch said.**

"**If you are meaning practical joke experiment, didn't you already name him?" Jumba asked.**

"**It's a different experiment." Lilo said.**

"**I am only being making one practical joker. Not two." Jumba stated.**

"**No, it's 707!" Lilo said.**

"**I have not made any more experiments than 629, I promise!" Jumba said.**

"**629?" Lilo asked.**

"**Uh oh. I am in big trouble." Jumba said.**

"**We'll deal with that one later. But has anything unusual happened today? Practical joke unusual?" asked Lilo.**

"**Now that you mention it, experiment computer was only playing weird song about chickens. I could not make it stop. It got annoying after a while, and the dancing chickens on screen were getting old, so I turned it off. I am being trying to fix it." Jumba said.**

"**Dancing chickens?" Lilo asked. "Nevermind, has something happened to Nani or Pleakley at all?"**

"**Well, Pleakley woke up and found his cleaning arrangements stacked so that it looked like a pose of him doing disco. And older girl found all the cups were holey – someone punched holes in them overnight." Said Jumba.**

"**Woah! Looks like 707 has been busy." Lilo exclaimed.**

"**Yes, it would be seeming that way…" Jumba started. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream from Pleakley sounded.**

"**Pleakley!" Stitch yelled, before he, Lilo, and Jumba ran down the stairs. Pleakley was holding Lilo's red dress she normally wore.**

"**Lilo, what do you have to say for yourself?" Pleakley stated.**

"**What do you mean?" Lilo asked, confused.**

"**What do you mean, she says. What do you mean! You threw your bright red clothing into the whites!" Pleakley exclaimed.**

"**What the--" Lilo said, before staring into the washer. All of the clothes had been died a neon pink! 707 had to be stopped!**


End file.
